Sunrise
by Zero-onE001
Summary: RyoSaku How can a mere Sunrise make a certain Echizen Ryoma confess his love to one Ryuuzaki Sakuno? /oneshot/


**Sunrise**

Sunrise, for some people, means a fresh start, or a new beginning. But, or one Echizen Ryoma, sunrise, as far as he is concerned, is one of life's highlights that has an unbroken spell that watching it with the one you love will leave you inseparable. And yes, Echizen Ryoma _has_ a thing in magicals. _Indeed _he has.

"Ryuuzaki, meet me at the train station, tomorrow at 3 am"

But why did he just ask his _oh-so-loyal_ best friend _(ever!)_ to come and meet him, at 3 am no less?!

Sakuno fidgeted under Ryoma's stare. They're just walking home peacefully and silently when he suddenly blurted that out. Hell, that was unexpected!

"W-why?" she asked. What will she say?

Ryoma shrugged. "You'll now when you meet me there," he placed a hand on top of Sakuno's head. "Mada mada dane. Dewa, I'll go now"

**xXx**

Sakuno tossed and turned. She had been bothered by what Ryoma had requested- _ordered_. She's wondering why he would want to go out at three in the morning. Maybe he wants to train with her? She sighed.

"Mou, I can't sleep"

Nope, she's just _excited._

**xXx**

Ryoma _almost_ smiled in satisfaction. He placed a camera inside his traveling bag and zipped it close. He then lay on his bed, Karupin automatically jumping on top of his chest. He patted the cat as he picture what will happen tomorrow. His eyes slowly closed, his mind drifts near and near the dreamland, with a soft smile plastered on his face.

**xXx**

Sakuno panted as she reached the train station. Unfortunately, since se couldn't sleep last night, she had a restless sleep and woke up at exactly three o'clock. She almost _forgot_ to change her pajamas before running out of the house. And so, she arrived at 3:17 ante meridiem, seventeen minutes late.

She looked around the train station, finding a certain emerald-haired lad. She sighed as she saw no one.

_'Ryoma-kun left already'_

"You're late," a stern voice behind her, spoke, making her jump slightly. She turned around and saw a grumpy-looking Ryoma. He had a scowl on his face and is hair was mercilessly tousled- seemingly from the cold wind, - making him look _cuter_. Sakuno mentally shook her head at the thought.

_'I should not think of him like that!'_

"Let's go," Ryoma stated, breaking her thoughts. He led her in the train after buying train tickets. Sakuno looked at him questioningly.

"Where are we going?"

The lad turned to look at her as the two sat down, deadpanned. "I told you, you'll know when we're already there."

"You know, Ryoma-kun, if you want me to accompany you in your training, you could've just told me"

"Just… shut up already," he mumbled incoherently. Sakuno looked at him in wonder and noticed that he already fell asleep. She smiled and leaned on the chair, her eyes drooping, and her head slowly making its way on Ryoma's shoulder.

**xXx**

**4:58 am**

"You… brought me here to… _hike_?" Sakuno asked as she scanned her surroundings: _a hiking site_. She turned and was met by a blinding light, courtesy of Ryoma's flashlight. She abruptly closed them.

"Yeah… why?" he asked as he also scanned the area and mentally smiled. _'Perfect'_

Sakuno opened her eyes as the blinding light left her. A gust of cold wind blew and she visibly shivered. Ryoma twitched.

"Idiot. Why didn't you bring a jacket?" he asked as he took off his jacket and placed it on top of Sakuno's shoulders. The latter blushed and timidly accepted the offer. She took e steps forward and admired the place.

"Do you know that there are many snakes living in there?"

Sakuno jerked, took backward steps and clutched Ryoma's arm. "R-really?" she asked in her brave voice, but unfortunately came out as a squeak.

Ryoma smirked. "Yeah"

**xXx**

** 5:50 am**

"I hate Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno muttered in front of her mug of hot chocolate as she glared (though not-so-effectively) at the lad seated beside her.

Said lad quirked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"You didn't have to tease me earlier"

Ryoma, once again, smirked, as he remembered what happened…

***fLaShBaCk***

As the two neared the peak of the mountain, Sakuno slipped and slid down the path, but fortunately, she held on a rock for support.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she pleaded. Ryoma sat on the edge, looking down at her, not doing anything. "O-oi…"

Ryoma smirked and stood up, preparing to leave. Sakuno was in the brink of tears. "Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma laughed before pulling her and settling her on her feet. Sakuno clutched her chest and cried while punching the former's arm clumsily. She thought that if she hadn't died of what happened, she must've died because of nervousness.

**xXx**

"You're just clumsy," he replied after a few minutes of stilled silence. Sakuno glared at him more, but sighed afterwards.

"Why did you bring me here, anyway? If you're not going to train… and all?" she asked, curiously looking at the tennis prodigy. Ryoma raised his hand and pointed at somewhere, Sakuno's eyes followed suit.

"Look"

There, at the horizon, slowly seeping from the east, are the orange rays of the morning sun, colliding with the previous night sky, making it a velvet purple at the ends, but bright orange scattering themselves at the middle.

Sakuno stared, amazed at the magnificent view. She stood up, stunned and speechless. "It's… beautiful"

She turned to Ryoma, who is also admiring the sunrise, his eyes glittering from the sunlight. "B-but… why me?"

"Because," Ryoma started, not tearing his gaze from the sunrise. "They say that… when you watch the sunrise with the one you love… the two of you will be inseparable," he calmly continued, his soft gaze still plastered on the sunrise, but inside, Chibi Ryoma is doing a Kira Kira Dance while yelling, "You did it, Ryo chaann!! You did it!!" Dora the Explorer style.

"Ahh…" Sakuno unconsciously mumbled, slowly comprehending what Ryoma had just said. Then, as if electrocuted, she blurted: "Huh?!!"

'W-what did Ryoma-kun say? D-did he just say that… that… he loves me?! N-no! He can't be serious! Ryoma-kun doesn't even know how to be serious!! He… he's joking… right?'

By this time, Ryoma had already locked his gaze on hers, his lips slowly curving to form a genuine smile.

"I love you, Ryuuzaki"

**A/N: ** gomen for not updating my multi-chapters… I really am… anyway, this fic is dedicated to **thegrandprincessofdarkness **for her utmost support in almost all of my RyoSaku…

~anyways, pot not mine..


End file.
